Lawful Misconduct
by LiltingTune
Summary: Rated for cursing and extremely adult ideas of criminal activity and torture. Picture Lina Inverse in modern day New York as a cop and that's all you need. Gourry's her partner and Amelia's a social worker, with Zel being a prosecuting attorney, strange!
1. Default Chapter

OK! ::grins wide:: this took me til 1:17 in the morning to finally get ready to post but now I've done it. The second chapter isn't anywhere near written but I do have a couple of scenes in it down. This may seem a little like the beginning of the first slayers series especially in this chapter but don't worry eventually it will split off scarily far. Oh and I'd like to know how the characters are. I hope you enjoy this. And a little WARNING: there are a lot of cuss words in here (well at least by my standards cause I don't usually curse) but just to tell you. Anyways on wit the ficcy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own slayers and I DEFINITELY do not own the New York Police Department. Or, well, any big cities for that matter. Certain things are not exactly current and I did no research for this fic so if there are some discrepancies keep that in mind. Oh, also, I don't own "Where is the Love" or any other songs in this fic. (and there will be some).  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Cruising down the seemingly never ending street, she sighed. Another shift on the beat. Finally she was returning to the station. The night shift they'd finally deemed her fit enough to handle was really tearing her apart. Originally, she'd loved this job. The chance to kick some major criminal ass while being on the right side of the law for once thrilled her to no end. Who wouldn't love that? But now, after the third week on this beat, it seemed that everything was slowly getting to her. Every day she had to see the absolute scum in this city: people killing one another. Kidnappings. Rape victims. Children molested, killed. Kids who'd been just like herself: runaways out alone in a cruel world, stealing just to survive. Right now she didn't believe there was a scrap of humanity left in this polluted dump of a city. Like that one song said:  
  
*o*  
  
people got me questionin'  
  
Where is the love  
  
*o*  
  
Yes, where was the love? She doubted right now that there was one innocent- or even kind-person in this whole world that wasn't institutionalized or high. *'Or stupid.' She sighed softly.  
  
"Maybe Grace had had the right idea," she thought out loud. Her old partner had gotten out of this whole scene, said she had better prospects somewhere. Something to do with a spa, she thought. Really she'd left at the right time: the crime rate had almost doubled in the last four weeks. If people made a chart for it (which she was sure they did somewhere) the line would be off the board and through the top of the Empire State Building. Burnout was at an all-time high and, as an officer, she knew that if she didn't watch it, she wouldn't last much longer.  
  
Flipping on her blinker, she finally made the turn into the police parking lot. She pulled into the nearest parking space next to all the other cop cars. "Man, I wish I could just drive straight home!" she complained out loud. But ever since that little incident with the last squad, she'd been restricted on privileges. 'It's not like I meant to blow it up,' she thought crankily.  
  
Throwing the car into park, she quickly worked her way out of the car and slammed the door. By this time, she had worked herself up into a fury; the stress on the beat tonight only added to the fire. Stomping into the station, she moved down the hall and into the locker room. "Stupid crooks.always ruining everything.they shouldn't have rights!" she growled under her breath.  
  
"Hey Inverse!" A rather large man and his trio of goons sauntered up to her. The man always 'seemed' to be drunk. Though she knew he'd be fired if he even considered drinking on duty. However with his slurred speech and permanent body odor she was amazed they hadn't inspected him at least once. He was the kind of man who gave cops a bad rap. He couldn't even wash himself. The man was disgusting. And he loved to hit on her.  
  
'Aren't I a lucky woman?' she thought sarcastically. When would he learn that she wasn't interested? Why was it the only guys that wanted her were overweight and smelled like beer? Not that she wasn't a good-looking girl; what with her extra-petite, perfectly proportioned body. And she wasn't fake. Like she could even afford surgery like those big time people walking Fifth did. Wow, was that disturbing. She would never be one of those people who needed attention so much that they'd resort to something so degrading. Besides she didn't like doctors. Actually, she hated them and hospitals with a passion. AND NO SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!  
  
"Come on, Inverse, talk to me, baby." Leaning over, he slurred the words into her ear, his hot breath running down her neck. God, was that disgusting.  
  
She chose to ignore this. He wasn't worth her notice. Tossing her gym bag onto the bench, she proceeded to hang her extra set of cuffs and her keys to the squad car on the hook just inside the door. Pulling off her overshirt, she placed that inside too. With the guys around, she wouldn't change today. 'Stupid new age bull,' She thought. The district department had decided to not build an extra room for women to change in. They'd said that the lack thereof "promoted "unity" in the station. The truth was, however, that the county was too cheap to do anything about it. They didn't care one cent about "unity," just the dividend. And why not change in the bathrooms, you ask? Well, if you saw the bathrooms, you'd understand. Normally, the other officers had the decency to leave when a woman was changing. Seeing that there were four-now only three-female officers on the force right now, it hadn't been the big a deal. 'Besides, Grace hadn't cared either way. No modesty at all in her, crazy loudmouth,' she thought fondly. Of course, she'd never admit it but she kind of missed that crazy girl. Grace may have been an idiot, but Lina had learned a couple of things from her: like how not to care about over-aggressive trash. Since her job had been shaky the last few weeks, she really couldn't afford to get into a fight with another police officer. Especially if she kicked his ass from here to China. But, unfortunately, Lina Inverse still didn't know patience.  
  
'And if he doesn't leave very soon, he won't be hitting on anyone for a VERY long time.' Without a word, Lina turned sharply, her teeth could be heard grinding already. Yes, this man was in deep.  
  
"Now that's rude, isn't it, boys?" The man spoke loudly, glancing over his shoulders. As the other goons snickered, he moved over another couple of inches in front of Lina and leaned over menacingly. Propping his arms out on either side of her head, one on each of the lockers next to her own, he successfully blocked her in. "Just one little kissy for your Daddy Man?"  
  
In the background, the snickers got louder. Lina stared straight ahead, willing herself not to kill him where he stood, or to kill his future children (though a man like that should never breed). "Move." She spoke quietly.  
  
A more intelligent man might have noticed the danger lying within that soft tone, but no, not Bad-Breath over here. "Why? Do you wanna run away? You scared, little girl? Can't take what I'm dealing?" He leaned in, breathing in her face.  
  
'No, I'm pissed off; there's a difference.' She growled to herself while gagging. "No, I want to leave because your breath smells like the underside of an alleyway dumpster. And your face matches it quite well. You should thank your fashion consultant; she made a good choice for you. Fits your personality perfectly!" She grinned forcefully, an angry glint lighting her eyes. "Daemon eyes" most called them; "unnatural" some said. Whatever they were, they'd intimidated many a street walking scum out there. And they were doing a number on this guy.  
  
Sweating slightly, he sneered. Of course he couldn't back down now-the boys were watching-but why was this girl looking at him like that? She was supposed to be the scared one. "You little bit-"  
  
"I would move away as the lady says, if you know what's good for you." A voice came from the doorway, successfully cutting off the word most likely to cause Lina to perform what she would term as "justifiable homicide." With the light shining out from the hall into the dim locker room, all the group could see of this newcomer was his silhouette and the light glinting off his long blonde hair.  
  
Squinting up at him, the goons sneered in unison. Beer Gut, of course, just laughed a little caustically and turned back to his not-so-helpless prey. "Who's the pretty boy, beautiful?" he cocked a thumb over at the new guy.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Lina shook her head. When would men stop butting into her business? It was hard enough being a women in this city, let alone in her profession. Now she had to have people in her own station bothering her day after day.  
  
Pushing himself off of the lockers, he moved to stand about five feet away from Mr. Gallant. "Who are you and what the hell do you want? I was trying to have a nice chat with my little woman over there." *Balling one hand into a fist he began to crack his fat knuckles. After a second of this he glanced back at Lina and licked his lips in a predatory way.  
  
"If I gave you my name you'd get it dirty. Besides, don't you think this "little woman" would like to make up her own mind?" The man smiled dashingly, teeth flashing white in the half light.  
  
"Oh, why you. I oughta.!" Coors Light growled out, shaking his fist. "At least I'm not a pretty boy!"  
  
"Well, I don't smell bad!" Blondie spat right back.  
  
'LITTLE WOMAN!' Lina thought positively seething. "I AM NO ONE'S LITTLE WOMAN!" she shouted but was drowned out by the bickering.  
  
Budweiser took a step forward. "Blondie!"  
  
"Stinky!"  
  
"Hippy!" Heineken sneered at the man's long hair.  
  
"Bum!"  
  
'I'm so glad this conversation is being conducted between adults.' She sighed. 'Or someone might have resulted to petty insults by now.' Even Lina's mental tone dripped with sarcasm. Pushing herself away from her locker, she took two steps forward to stand behind Corona. "Excuse me?" She tapped lightly loathe to touch the degenerate.  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both men turned to her and shouted at once.  
  
Miller Light would talk to her! She needed to know if he really had something to tell her or if he was just being an ass yet again. Spinning him around by the shoulder, she growled up at him. "LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, shoot, babe." He leered down at her as Knight over there kept right on insulting the man's back.  
  
"What do you want, No Name? Did you actually have something to tell me or what," she growled out. She was in no mood to deal with this stupidity this morning. The man wouldn't even give her his name, for Christ's sake.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted a date with you, Good-Lookin'!" He leered down at her, his gaze coming to rest where the top two buttons of her shirt had been loosened. Of course, this kept him from seeing the fist as it connected to his jaw.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU: LEAVE ME ALONE!" Positively seething now, she grabbed the rest of her clothing, which consisted of a pair of worn jeans and a black tank top, and her black crocheted purse out of the locker before slamming it shut. Glancing up at the other three male goons, she gave them a rather feral grin. "And what can I do for you boys?" She tilted her head slightly and held up a clenched fist.  
  
"Nuthin', we were just. uh," Goon Number One said, stuttering nervously and backing up. He'd seen her in action before, never again would Goony get in her way. "Just uh-uh-uh-uh." he paused and gulped. "Just hanging around!"  
  
"Good, now MOVE!" Brushing past them all, she slammed out of the doorway. Moving down the hall, she sighed. 'Home and a bath.' It was finally getting light outdoors and she hoped to get home before six-thirty.  
  
The blond watched her with shocked eyes as she walked past. He had finally fallen silent when the sound of fist to flesh entered his mind. They weren't picking on a women at all! That was just a little kid! What kind of dirty rotten guys picked on a little girl? Now he knew she needed his protection. Where were her parents, anyway? Maybe he should go find them for her. 'HEY!' he thought. 'What's a little kid doing in a police station anyway?' Throwing one more look at the man and his goons, he turned and sprinted into the cluttered hallway.  
  
"Hey, hey, kid, wait up!" someone shot up beside her. He was wearing a uniform just like everyone else, but he was obviously new here. Everyone knew that you didn't call Lina Inverse a kid and live to tell about it. 'Really, though, he was kinda sweet. standing up for me like that. I should at least thank him.' Sighing, she came to a stop and, turning around slowly, plastered a big smile on her face.  
  
The man came skidding to a stop a few feet away from her. Smiling down at her, he sighed slightly. Standing in the hall, overhead lights glaring, he gazed at her for the longest time. That was when she got to see him really for the first time. Moving around him she began to take him in: big blue eyes shown, full of a certain type of idealistic innocence. His golden hair fell to his waist, giving him the appearance of a prince or someone of nobility to say the least. And the boy was built too. Not overly-so like some of the muscle men she'd seen down by the gym. No, this boy was well- proportioned. Moving around him, she slowly measured out his waist with her fingers, making large boxes all the way around. Slim waist, flat stomach- this boy definitely didn't have a beer gut. 'Really broad shoulders,' she thought as she lifted a yardstick from the top of the file cabinets lining the hall. Looking around briefly, she grabbed a chair and dragged it over. Hopping up into it, she began to measure, all the while balancing precariously on it. Wow, he was tall!  
  
"Hey, Lift your arm," Lina said, tapping it lightly with the end of the yardstick.  
  
"Huh?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why should I do that?"  
  
"'Cause I said so." She scowled at him and tapped his arm a little harder. "JUST DO IT ALREADY!!"  
  
"Oh, ok." He complied and lifted both arms above his head. Lina resumed measuring. Finally done, she jumped off of the chair and scooted it back into place. Still holding the yardstick, she walked to stand in front of him.  
  
"Ok, so what do you want?" she asked, tapping a foot impatiently and leaning on the yardstick. She was ready to get home and this guy wasn't helping. He may be cute, but he must have been a little short on brain cells.  
  
"Um, well, I was going to offer to help you home." He looked around. "I don't see your parents anywhere, and I was wondering if you were here all by yourself." He stared into the waiting room, searching (assumingly) for her parents. Anyone with red-hair or a small chest would do. Well, unless it was a male. "Do they even know where you are?"  
  
"Well, no, my parents don't have any idea where I'm at." She thought for a second then waved a hand. "But that's not really important." Turning, she began to walk away, gritting her teeth. This man thought she was a little girl. He'd tried to help her, sure, but that didn't mean she wouldn't kick his butt. 'I think I liked the guy with the beer breath better.' Rubbing a hand over her eyes and yawning, she kept walking.  
  
"Well, of course it is! They must be worried sick about you!" He started walking beside her changing his long stride to fit her shorter one. They reached the door together and, with a flourish, he held the door open for her.  
  
"No, I really doubt they are. But if you insist, I'll go home right now. Ok?" Patting him on the arm, she sighed. If being condescending and sweet was the only way to get rid of this guy, so be it. 'I JUST WANT A BATH!'  
  
"Yes, I insist. And I'll take you there myself!" He smiled and walked through the door himself and out into the parking lot.  
  
"NO! Really, I have a ride. It's ok!" Lina, of course, made a beeline to her car, praying he wouldn't follow. He, of course, did. When she finally tossed her bag in and slid behind the wheel, he leaned over in the open window.  
  
"Well, if you think you'll be ok," he said thoughtfully. "But, wait, don't you have to have a license to drive?" His glance turned stern as he stared at the red-head. She needed a license and he thought, at her age, it wasn't allowed. He'd have to ask the chief about that. He pondered on this for a second before shrugging and turning his attention back to Lina.  
  
"Yes, and I have one. Now move!" She revved the engine once. Thank God her car had started right away. Hopefully this was the beginning of his shift and not the end. She thought that if she saw a lot more of this guy, burnout would be even closer to a reality than it had been before.  
  
"Well, alright, I'll trust you on this one, but if you have any problems just find me here tomorrow night. My name's Gourry Gabriev." He smiled a toothy grin which wasn't that bad to look at.  
  
'Well at least he's cute. I can work with that.' Lina sighed silently. "Fine. If I have any problems, I'll tell them that you told me to come."  
  
"Good. Now you have a good day, Miss, uh," he paused searching for the name. "Miss?"  
  
"Inverse, Lina Inverse," she ground out. "Now, I need to get home. See you later." Waving, she waited until he took a step back before peeling out of the parking lot and back on to the now filling streets.  
  
"Lina, hm. where have I heard that name before?" he spoke scratching his head, "Oh well, I'll figure it out later," he said shrugging. Moving towards his own car, Gourry opened the door and slid in. Starting it up, he thought for a second more before putting the car into drive. Starting forward jerkily, he pulled off the curb he had been parked on so precariously and right into the nearby blue sedan. Crashing into * its fendor, he quickly slammed on the brakes and flipped it into reverse slamming into the car behind him too. (picture a five year old parallel parking). Calmly, he knocked the car back into first gear and turned out into the waiting city streets.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, this was hard as all get out to actually, well, get out! So I hoped you enjoyed it. It's definitely not over yet of course seeing as how I haven't even gotten to a real plot. This is basically the first chapter of the story and I'm hoping to continue pretty quickly but that kind of depends on my muses stepping up the plate ::glares at Gourry's sleeping form, Vash (who is drooling on her carpet and muttering about drunken sailors) and Sai who of course is calmly sipping tea again:: And the number of reviews I get on this. I need some form of inspiration, and giving me reviews will not only help that but it will make me get chapters out a whole lot faster than I some times do because I'll feel guilty (that's a good thing!) And I know Lina seems really cranky in this but that's because she is. She's tired of her job, and everything she has to see each day and she needs a change. Therefore she's just a bit um, Poed. Anyway, review if you would. And I'll see you on the flip side (wherever that is.) 


	2. Author's Notes

Ok this is a little authors note from me to you! (seeing as I'm the author that would make sense.) But anyways! I'd like to first apologize for having not updated in sooooo long. My computer's AOL connection got extremely screwed up. Someone sent mass email over my fathers name and we couldn't get on for at least a week. But now I'm back. Unfortunately my Lawful Misconduct fic doesn't have the second chapter written. It has the last chapters right in there but, nope I can't seem to get past this selective writers block. Anyways as soon as I can get that out to you I will. 

My other fics are works in progress right now and well I've got ideas for more so it's getting really screwed up in my head. Oh and also I have at least one new fic almost finished that you'll enjoy (I HOPE!) but first I have to get with my partner Miss Chibi-Washuu and  polish it up a bit. Just let me tell you it's really extremely horribly cute!!!! 

  
Ok sorry too many exclamation marks. ::looks sheepish:: I'm just too happy to be back. Also things may be a little slow going for a while because I'm trying to work out how to make a couple (ok a lot!) of AMV's once again in concert with Chibi-Washuu. So just to let you know, I apologize again!! ::bows at the waist:: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  T.T 

See ya! ::huggles:: bye!


End file.
